Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Lithium-Sulfur Batteries.
Related Art
Breakthroughs in electrochemical energy storage that enable energy-dense, high-power, and low-cost storage are necessary to catalyze a societal shift from fossil fuels to a carbon-neutral future powered by renewable energy. Of the forward-looking battery chemistries, lithium-sulfur (Li—S) cells are well poised to usurp the dominance of Li-ion owing to the high theoretical specific capacity of the sulfur cathode (1675 mAh g−1 vs. 272 mAh g−1 for a LiCoO2 cathode), the low cost of sulfur (<$200 ton−1), the low environmental impact of sulfur, and the improved safety of the cell. Nevertheless, persistent challenges associated with the sulfur cathode must be overcome for Li—S cells to become practical. Namely, while sulfur cathodes have been engineered extensively for high energy density and durability, design rules are still lacking for high power while also attaining high specific energy.